I Know What Happened with the Corndog
by lavenderlush
Summary: [COMPLETE] A tragic event took place with our hero, Hyuuga Natsume, taking center stage. But the big question is... WHAT the hell happened? [ONE SHOT]


**Oh COME ON... 222 hits and 14 freakin' revies? Feeeed me, I'm a review monster! _((chomp chomp chomp... YUM!))_**

**Okei? Please DON'T BE a ghost reader! Xx **

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. It is owned by the great mangaka Higuchi Tachibana

**A/N: **Someone asked me for a translation of "Summer in da Pinas or The Halo-Halo Episode". I tried translating it but it sounded so much like crap. So I changed the main ingredient instead. Teehee! _((twisted grin))_

I wrote this for 'onee-sama' and 'onii-sama', _Reala_ and _Dark Griever_ . Also, this is for my friends Richard, Josef and Charles who are all incoming seniors. A little something before you enter your last year in... _dun dun duuun!_ This fic was inspired by what Richard said to me a few months back; "I know what you did last night". Lol, don't ask XP And also, the idea hit me when we were grocery shopping. I was staring at the freezers, lost in thought then, WHAMMO! ...plot bunny!

Also, a few elements are taken from 'A Day Inside the Mind of Hijiri Youichi'. _Teehee_

_**And a big 'thank you' to Hiyono-chan for making this blind idiot finally see the light! I followed all of your advice and they all make sense! Heeheehee! **((grins stupidly))_

**Summary: **A tragic event took place with our hero, Hyuuga Natsume, taking center stage. But the big question is... _What_ the hell happened?

* * *

**I Know What Happened with the Corndog**

_**(Revised)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_launched by:_ **_diana05_** on _May 24, 2006_

_

* * *

_

It was a perfectly ordinary day for the students in the Alice Academy. The sky was a perfect shade of cobalt blue, dotted with clouds, fluffy as cotton candy. The sun peeked through and shone brightly upon the land, illuminating the trees and various shrubs in the academy.

It was a Sunday, mind you, so it was up to the students if they wanted to have classes or not. Heck, who would even want to have classes on a Sunday?

So all of them had the same idea. Two words. _Central Town. _Let's accompany them, shall we?

* * *

_**Central Town...**_

A certain boy with astonishing ruby-red orbs and dark hair streaked with violet was snoozing under a cherry blossom tree, with a shounen manga covering his face. If you had X-ray vision, you would see the serene and peaceful face of a sleeping boy. _(But of course, you don't.)_ He turned to his side, the manga sliding off his face, his breathing still normal and even. But to his _(and our?)_ dismay, the tranquility would not last long.

"WAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!"

Natsume jerked upright, his senses alert. _What the hell... That stupid little--, _he thought, his head swiveling around for source of that certain annoying and ear-shattering scream he knew from somewhere.

"Fluff puffs! My favorite!" a girl squealed to her friends, a girl with startling amethyst eyes and a four-eyed boy.

Natsume's pupils dilated in irritation. _That idiot... _He resisted the urge to burn the fluff puffs stand and wipe that juvenile smile off her stupid face.

He settled down back again and was about to catch his forty winks when voices interrupted him again.

"Hey, Natsume..."

_I guess I'll have to sleep later,_ he thought already a bit frustrated 'cos he can't get his desired slumber. _He tossed and turned last night because... Well, you don't need details, ne? Back to the story... _He slowly sat up and faced the two people standing before him.

"Hey, Ruka. And Youichi" he said, giving the little boy a half-smile.

"Daddy!" Youichi squealed, running to his little 'daddy'. He threw his little arms around his neck and gave him a mini-monster hug. Or _demon_ hug. _He he he..._

Natsume gave him an awkward hug in return and he said to Ruka, not even bothering to face him. "What's up?"

Ruka settled down beside him and sat, cross-legged. He handed him one of the corndogs he was holding. "Not much. We just wanted to give you the corndog You-chan insisted in buying for you."

Natsume accepted the treat and gave him a little smile. That is, if you call moving the corner of your mouth just a centimeter a smile. Typical Natsume.

He settled down beside Ruka and Youichi promptly sat on his 'daddy's' lap. Youichi took the corndog Ruka gave him and began to eat with contentment.

Meanwhile, Mikan passed by with her friends, Hotaru and Yuu in tow. Ruka caught sight of Mikan and his cheeks flushed pink.

Mikan was wearing a white ruffled skirt, with a cute little purple top. Instead of wearing her trademark pig-tails, her hair was held up in a half pony-tail, fastened with a matching barrette.

But that wasn't the reason Ruka was giving her the eyeball. It was because her face was shining with pure elation, as she trudged along with her friends, eating fluff puffs and chatting animatedly.

Uh-oh... Natsume caught sight of her as well. He was enthralled by her smile and he involuntarily sucked in his breath, sharply.

_Bad move._

Natsume forgot he was eating and he began to choke, his hand losing grip on the corndog.

Ruka whipped around and his eyes widened the size of saucers as he realized what happened. Youichi was looking absolutely stricken. He was about to blubber out something along the lines of "Daddy's gonna die! DADDY'S GONNA DIEE!" when he was pulled away by someone...

Ruka had scrambled to his feet, grabbing Youichi by the hand. He tripped and fell down, earning a harassed anxious look from Ruka. Ruka was about to help him up but he shook his head quickly. Ruka got the meaning and frantically went in search for a glass of water.

Youichi, being young, didn't know what else to do so he just knelt there looking panicked, attracting the curious stares of passers-by. And he successfully attracted the attention of the person who caused the 'dying' of his beloved 'daddy' _((snicker, snicker))_

Mikan (looking worried) knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder. "Who's gonna die, You-chan?"

Youichi sniffled and pointed to the cherry blossom tree. "Daddy Natsume is gonna die!"

Mikan's eyebrows shot up. Yuu and Hotaru looked over her shoulder interestedly.

_Now where did I put my camera...?_ Hotaru thought, a Machiavellian smile creeping to her face.

Youichi ran behind the cherry blossom tree, where his 'daddy' was hiding. He was still coughing and coughing violently.

_His face is turning red due to lack of oxygen,_ Mikan thought anxiously. She quickly began to thump on his back, earning a glare from the red-faced Natsume.

"Goo...ha-away..id--iot!" he wheezed out.

Mikan's face turned sour as she continued thumping on his back 'til Ruka came back with a glass of water. "You're on the verge of dying and you still have the strength to glare and insult me, Na-tsu-me? You're something else" she smirked.

She stopped with the teasing when she heard a hubbub behind her. She whipped around and saw Ruka charging towards them with a gargantuan bottle of water. _(Okay, I was exaggerating )_

Ruka stopped in front of Natsume and shoved it to him, looking frenzied. Natsume took the bottle without a moment of hesitation and unscrewed the top. He chugged it down as if he was crawling in a desert for days, stuck without a canteen.

He gulped it all down and heaved a big sigh, wiping the sweat off his brow. Ruka looked relieved and Youichi began to do a little jig. "Daddy's okay now! Uncle saved him!"

Natsume looked wry but his face turned tart when he saw Mikan's reaction.

She was doubling over and clutching her side from laughter. Natsume's pupils dilated again as he said in a murderous tone, "What now, polka dots?" He glared at her.

Mikan wiped the tears from her eyes and said, laughing, "Yoo-hoo-You looked funny! I thought I'd never live to see the day Natsume-kun does something ridiculous. Choking, to be exact. And on a... a corndog!" She howled once again with laughter. Even Yuu looked amused.

Natsume's face turned homicidal as his brain registered what Hotaru was holding. _Imai... You..._

Hotaru, as if reading his mind, said without mercy, "No use reducing the camera to ashes, Natsume. I already transmitted the picture to my laptop."

Natsume was absolutely seething but Hotaru remained unfazed.

Mikan was giggling and she said to Hotaru, "Hotaru-chan! You'd give me a copy, won't you?"

Hotaru nodded and she turned back to Natsume, her eyes glittering.

"Why the heck would you like a picture of that, polka dots? To torment me?" he grumbled.

Mikan sniggered slightly and coughed out, "Of course not, Natsume! I'd frame it! You looked cute there, actually!" She smiled at him cheerfully.

Natsume flushed a bit and he turned away, focusing his attention to the mushrooms growing nearby. Ruka and Youichi caught sight of his expression but Ruka was only the one who grinned.

Youichi was torn with what to do; He wanted to scare Mikan out of her wits for teasing his 'daddy' but the other part of him wanted to do something... else...

"Whatever" he muttered, turning his back at her. He was about to saunter off when he froze at what someone said.

"Mommy!" Youichi said, tugging at Mikan's skirt.

Ruka and Hotaru were taken aback and they exchanged glances.

"Huh?" Mikan looked down at Youichi, her expression confused.

Youichi said, looking overjoyed, "Daddy blushed when he looked at you! He must like you, then! Can I call you my... mommy?"

Yuu chan coughed out, "Your daddy blushing at 'someone' doesn't automatically make her your mommy, You-chan." Youichi ignored him.

Natsume's mouth dropped open but nobody can see, of course.

Youichi walked over and dragged Natsume to Mikan. He forced his 'daddy' to hold his 'mommy's' hand and refused to let go. He smiled goofily and said cutely, "See? We're complete already!"

Yuu sweatdropped at that and Kokoroyomi, who was passing by, guffawed. He probably thought it was best not to say anything due to Natsume's scary expression (while Yo-chan looked oblivious).

Hotaru whispered in Ruka's ear and he grinned and nodded in return.

"Hey, Natsume" he said, casually. _Too casually,_ Natsume noted. "Why don't we take a picture of you guys?"

Youichi turned around and nodded eagerly, jumping up and down.

"Alright then" Hotaru said, her face blank but with her eyes glittering. "Say cheese!"

"Wait! Hota-"

"Imai-"

"Cheese!" Youichi yelled.

"Got it!" Hotaru said, eyes turning into dollar signs.

Youichi took Mikan's hands and began jumping around with Mikan who was stiffling a laugh at Natsume's expression.

Natsume exhaled sharply and ran his hands through his hair. _First the corndog, then the 'family thing'. **This isn't my day at all.**_

**OWARI**

**A/N:** Hahahahaha! _((gasps))_ I know, I _know_… That was silly, I admit. Gomen, minna-san! I couldn't resist at all! But please do review! Ciao.

Once again, a humongous 'thank you' to Hiyono-chan for all that constructive criticism. She's one of the best reviewers I've ever had! _((grins))_


End file.
